Me and Slendy
by Sounder'sFemme
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Drabble so please be nice. It centers around a girl named Jean and her life at school. She had had a normal-ish life, for an outcast. All that changed when she met the Slenderman. He saw something in her that he hasn't seen in a long time. Brothers are included. (Rated M for language and dark themes) (Genre to be determined)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN this is my fist attempt at a drabble so that means my chapters will only be around 100 words with the occasional longer chapter._**

A young girl who as about 15 walked through the woods near her house. "I wish I could stay here forever," she whispered to herself as she looked around at the muted and colors around her caused by the clouds and fog. "Snow weather," she whispered as she shoved her thumb into her hip to stop the pain. "I better sit down," she grumbled as she slumped against a large, bare, oak tree.  
"Why are you in my woods..." a voice whispered like the wind through the trees causing the girl to immediately stiffen with shock.  
"W-Who...Who's there?" She stammered out as she glanced around before brushing it off as her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

A shadowy figure watched from only a few feet away and smirked, his mouth suddenly appeared with a smirk and stretched wider revealing his jagged teeth and long serpentine tongue. '_Just you wait, you might find that there's more to these woods than you think,' _he thought as he licked his lips then.

"Shit," the girl hissed as she noticed the night descending. "I better get home. Especially before mom gets pissed," she said as she got up and ran back to her house.

"Silly girl. You can't escape me," the shadowy figure hissed in delight before teleporting away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom I'm home," the girl announced as she walked in the door.  
"We'll don't just stand in the doorway we don't need to heat the outdoors," her mother said from the kitchen. "By the way where've you been?" she asked as the girl closed the door.  
"I was walking in the woods again. Well more of escaping the bullies," the girl responded casually.

"Dammit Jean. What have I told you about going I to those woods alone especially with the disappearances lately...that and the murders," Jean's mother said with a tremble thinking of the mutilated bodies on TV.

**AN thank you people who have been reading this. I do have an idea and would like the feedback for it. Here goes should I include Slendy's brother(s)**

**1 include brother(s)**

**A) yes**

**B) no**

**2 which brother [just put the letter for yours or whatever way you feel like]**

**A) Splendorman**

**B) Trenderman**

**C) Sexual Offenderman**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on mom do you seriously think that I could forget that. What with the way dad is about his news," Jean said as she walked up the stairs to her room to do homework.  
Meanwhile the being from earlier stood at the edge of the woods looking through the window at his next target. _It won't be long before you join those missing people,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. "This will be an interesting game of cat and mouse," he purred as he teleported to his dwelling.  
"Now that I'm done with that," Jean said as she finished with her last homework assignment, "I can watch TV," she said as she flicked on a horror movie until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jean. You'll never believe what's coming out this summer and who's in it!" Jean's best friend squealed in delight as she tackled her.  
"I dunno. What is it Holly?" Jean asked in an annoyed by her friend's hyperactive nature.  
"Transformers 4 is coming out! And the Dinobots are going to be in it!" Holly screamed in Jean's ear, she continued excitedly. "He's supposed to get rid of the old human cast and have a new cast with someone who used to be known as Marky Mark...It's called Age of Extinction," Holly said dramatically and Jean just rolled her eyes.

**AN Again...Thank you people who have been reading this. I do have an idea and would like the feedback for it. Here goes should I include Slendy's brother(s)**

**1) include brother(s)**

**A) yes**

**B) no**

**2) which brother [just put the letter for yours or whatever way you feel like]**

**A) Splendorman**

**B) Trenderman**

**I still do need the feedback for this cause I'm hoping to put up chapters like crazy.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay a 300 word chapter. Thank you to Violet Petunia and Guest for your reviews and votes so far the standings are...**

**Trenderman 1 ****Slpendorman 2 ****Sexual Offenderman 2**

* * *

During school Holly decided that because her new friend Katie ,who was now a part of their fandom, was demanding so much of her time that she'd hang out with her during lunch. "I am seriously going to murder Katie," Jean grumbled to herself as she walked home but decided to go into the woods again. "Looks like it's just me and these old trees," she said as she dropped her backpack and plopped down on the ground where she lay down.  
"Come back to my woods I see," the voice from the previous day chuckled as it appeared about 100 feet in front of Jean startling her and making her sit up.  
"Hey pal. This is public property. As in anyone who wants to come into these woods can. So don't try claiming them all for yourself," Jean said as she she looked around and spotted the being. '_He. Has. No. Face'_ she thought panicking on the inside but on the outside, she attempted to wear a mask that was was calm and cool. "W-Who are you?" she asked with a hint of a quiver in her voice.  
"I am known by many names, though most call me the Slenderman," the being said as it disappeared in a cloud of static, only to be closer to Jean. "Now I shall give you one warning. Stay out of these woods, they are more than you think they are," he said as he allowed the skin on his face to split and reveal his mouth while showing his fangs and black serpentine tongue.  
"Dude. Gross," Jean said as some of his black saliva dripped from his newly revealed mouth. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked as she took a step towards him her face scrunched into a wince at how painful it looked.

* * *

**Please tell me how I'm doing and anything I could do better. Thank you all and keep reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo here's another chapter. Courtesy of my iPod that I am even able to do this story. **

**Thank you Violet Petunia for your reviews it was my plan to make him creepy instead of lovable and cute. **

**Thank you Jashinsangel0521 for your review**

**Thank you Enlightened Tenshi for your follow.**

**Thank you to the guest(s) that have also reviewed. **

**Votes so far Trenderman 1. Slpendorman 3. Sexual Offenderman 2**

* * *

He was taken back at her calm demeanor despite the inner turmoil that he could feel within her mind. '_She only wonders if it hurts to show my mouth'_ he thought in awe at her bravery. "Why aren't you running with fear little human?" he asked a little annoyed that she wasn't terrified of him at all. He stepped closer to her allowing some of his tentacles to snake about him in a wriggling mass while a two snaked towards her.

"Those are creepy," she said nonplussed about their presence. "Though they do remind me of a Bayverse/Primeverse cross of Sounders," she said completely losing him.

* * *

**Again thank all of you for you reviews and follows I hope more shall follow. **

**If you have not noticed that since this character is based off of me, I am a complete Transformers fangirl and my favorite character is Soundwave who in the movies by Michael bay has many tentacles and in the Transformers Prime cartoon from the Hub he has Two and has a blank visor screen covering his face and only spoke one line in one episode in the third season. (Sorry i must fangirl)**

**Please remember to vote on which brother(s) you want in the story  
1) Brother(s) in story  
A) yes  
B) no  
2) which brother(s)  
A) Trenderman  
B) Splendorman  
C) Sexual Offenderman**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bawa Weep Grana Weep Ninny Bon! (Transformers universal Hello. Sry this is for my best friends who might be reading this now). I am soo sorry for not updating the past two days first day wifi want out then on the second day fanfiction wouldn't let me manage anything from my iPod and my tablet was dead so here you go. **

** On another note. Thank y'all for reading and reviewing. **

**So far Trenderman 1. Splendorman 4. Sexual Offenderman 3. I am hoping to include these guys**

"Stupid human do you not see the danger you are in!" Slenderman suddenly spat causing Jean to jump as he advanced towards her and grabbed her with his tentacles by wrapping her arms and legs as well as around her waist. "Who do you think has kidnaped all of those children that you see on TV," he seethed as he watched a flicker of terror on her face replaced by giggle and smile. "What are you smiling at!" he roared as he snaked a tentacle around her neck causing her to squirm and giggle as it tickled her skin before gently squeezing to get his point across.

**Okay so I have decided that thee will be brother(s) in this fic so I need you as my readers to tell me who you want because I don't care if you have an account or not. **

**Please vote on brothers**

**A) Splendorman**

**B) Trenderman**

**C) Sexual Offenderman**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the make up chapter as promised. Same vote count as the last chapter. **

"Why. Are. You. Laughing," he ground out as he squeezed her neck a little tighter causing her to stop giggling and look at him I pure horror, but when the tentacle holding her waist squirmed a little, she giggled again. "I might decide to feed on a teenager instead of a child," he snarled as he brought her closer to his face where she was met with his rancid breath that smelled of rotting meat. '_I just hope her soul won't taste horrible,'_ he thought as he grasped her a little tighter in his tentacles earning a small pained gasp.

**A) Splendor**

**B) Trender**

**C) Offender**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello my my readers I am so glad that you are still reading this it makes me feel awesome. I am sorry about the delays but I have schoolwork plus my dad didn't pay the wifi bill and the school wifi sucks so I haven't been able to do anything on the story so here it is and there have no further votes **

"Yuck! Dude you need a breath mint. I mean seriously that breath is rank!" Jean said as she recoiled at the stench. When she tried to move her arm to cover her nose, he held her in place for a little longer before pinning her to a tree.  
"Now tell me," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "What makes you think that you can say things like that and get away with it?" he asked as he gripped her tighter effectively cutting off her air supply.  
"N-Nothing," she responded shakily when he loosened his hold enough for her to breathe a little.

**So we still have to decide which of he brother(s) will be in this fic**

**Splendorman**

**Trenderman**

**Sexual Offenderman**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my readers I fianlly go this chapter done, I have had severe writers block, I have not seen any new _ votes so they still stand the same._**

"Tell me one thing. Why are you not afraid of me, why are you not screaming and trying to escape?" he asked in a deathly calm voice that caused her to shiver with fear. "Now see there's what I want to see more of," he whispered as he drew back slightly to inspect her. Before suddenly bringing his face closer to her again and licking her to taste her fear before drawing back again satisfied that she was truly terrified she just put up a façade that she wasn't afraid.

"Keep your filthy tongue to yourself," she hissed as she spat in his face smirking as he wiped it off with his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said deathly quiet as he flung her at a nearby tree effectively knocking her out cold and possibly breaking a bone or two. When she slumped down and just seemed to give in he suddenly softened and walked over to her thinking that he should return her to her home. 'I better get her home," he sighed as he sifted through her memories to understand her better and find out where she lived.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a chilly day, but she didn't care she left her jacket open as she walked up to her school with her backpack on one shoulder when the boys showed up. "Hey baby want to come with me and the boys off campus now? We can show you a good time," the leader while his buddies whistled and made cat calls behind him._

_"Fuck off you pervs," she grumbled as she continued walking up the steps away from them._

_"Don't be like that babe," their leader said and one of them chuckled as he snuck up behind her to grab her wrist. "I won't ask nicely again," he threatened pulling out his switch blade and holding it in his hand._

_"Screw you!" she shouted as she dropped her backpack and kicked him in the balls while swinging her lunchbox at his head causing him to stagger._

_"You bitch," he hissed still clutching his jewels. "Well get her," he howled at his companions as he staggered after her with his pack running ahead of him._

_"Come here girly," one of them called as he pulled out his blade and signaled for the others to cut her off._

_"I don't want to be anywhere near you pervs," she stuttered out as she continued running until she slammed into the chest of one of the boys and fell on her ass._

_"Well lookie here guys I think we have finally caught our runaway toy," he smirked as he pulled her up by her arm. When one of the boys suddenly cracked his fist against her temple she was out cold in his grip._

_A few days later she woke up in the hospital._

_"She's awake now doctor," a woman in nurses scrubs said as she walked over to her bedside. "How're you feeling sweetie, you got cut up pretty bad," she said as she sat on Jean's bed and looked straight at her. "What's your name?" she asked as she continued to study Jean._

_"I'm Jean. Jean Wayne," she said as she scratched her arm. "Why does my skin feel so tight?" she muttered as she continued to scratch her arm._

_"You have several cuts that have become scars and some are still healing," the nurse said as she started to unwrap Jean's bandages on her arms allowing her to look at them._

_"I'm beautiful," Jean whispered as she looked at her arms and started stroking along the scars._

_"Sweetie where do you live?" the nurse asked a little concerned for the girls wellbeing._

_"I live at 6666 Sixth Street," Jean responded with a smirk as the nurse's color drained from her face at Jean's statement._

_"Ah good you're awake," the doctor said as he popped into the room. We should just have to contact your parent and then you should be able to go home by the end of tomorrow," he said cheerily as he sent the nurse out of the room so that he could give Jean her last evaluation._

_The next day when Jean has been returned to her house_

_"I think that I am beautiful mom," Jean says as she goes to her room._

_"jean why do you keep saying that don't you want to be rid of those scars?" her mom demanded as she followed her up the stairs._

_"Mom I'm fine Jean said sounding sane as she closed her door and slipping out her window._

A few weeks later

"Just one more," Jean mumbled as she traced one more scar on her arm with the knife. "Much better," she said as she cleaned the knife and licked her cuts before she left the school bathroom.

"Well well if it isn't everyone's favorite Bride of Frankenstein," a bot teased from where he was leaning up against the lockers near where Jean left the bathroom. When Jean scurried away from him like a mouse he growled before grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. "I'm talking to you scar girl," he hissed as she whimpered in his grip.

**_End _**_**Flashback**_

"Well well," Slenderman said as he finished with looking through her memory, "seems that you don't want people to know about your past and your true feelings on things," he said as he rolled up her sleeves to expose her scarred arms and saw that she had recently cut her arms. "I had better get you back to your home little one," he said as he started regretting his actions against her and losing his temper. "Let's get you home," he said as he picked her up and teleported to her room and set her on her bed. "Sleep well little one," he said as he laid one hand on her forehead.

**Please vote on which brother(s) do you want?**

**Splendor**

**Trender**

**Sexual Offender**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dear readers, I have returned with a lighter chapter than the last one. I know that Jeans past is very dark, this is just what I need to make the other chapters work. Just to let you know the contest is still going on and the standings are still the same.**

**Thank you to Violet Petunia for your encouragement and reviews. Her story kind of started me on the subject of Slenderman from the start.**

She awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. "That was one strange dream," she muttered as she rubbed her wrist to find that it was bruised and tender. "It wasn't a dream," she breathed incredulously as she picked a set of clothes to wear for that day. As she walked into the bathroom, she noticed her appearance._ 'Primus I look like Pit,'_ she joked in her mind as she saw the twigs and leaves stuck in her hair as well as the light bruise spreading across her cheek. '_what was that thing?'_ she asked herself mentally as she stepped into the shower.

**Please vote and leave a review, because it would be awesome to know what you people think. I have recently put up a poll on my profile for this fic so have fun with that just check it out. And please vote.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to my reviewers it makes me happy to see reviews. Bawa weep grana weep ninny Bon SkyTalon and StormStriker (my best friends)

When she got to school, she was late as usual. "Again Jean," her teacher remarked as she heard the door open.  
"Yes," Jean said a little guarded in her answer.  
"Why are you constantly late?" her teacher demanded as he looked up from her role sheet.  
"Maybe because this school doesn't do slag about bullying," she grumbled as she plopped down in her seat an noticed that there was a new girl sitting next to her and she had purple eyes.  
Her teacher sighed as she continued to take role. "Violet? Violet Granbury?" The teacher questioned looking for the new student.


	14. Chapter 14

"Here. And I prefer to go by V," a new girl said from next to Jean.  
"Like the British terrorist from the movie," one of the guys joked.  
"Yes. You got a problem with that?" V demanded as she glared at the boy who had spoken.  
"No," he said before turning around and whispering with his friends. "Looks like she'll be good friends with the emo girl," he whispered.  
"Well at least there will be another to pick on and what's up with her and calling herself V," another replied as he looked over to where V and Jean sat in the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bawa weep grana weep ninny Bon. (This might be how I open up this now so stay tuned) Thank you for your review. And yes if you were wondering, the character V is for my best follower Violet Petunia so thank you so much for all your support as well as the rest of you. SkyTalon or Storm if your reading, please review and tell me how I'm doing and we can work out you character.**

**Trenderman 2. Splendorman 5. Sexual Offenderman 5**

"Arrogant aft hats," Jean snorted as she turned to get a better look at V. "So why did you move to the middle of nowhere? And to this school of all the schools?" she asked curiously as she noticed the Guy Faux mask on V's shirt.  
"It's a different experience compared with the city, it's peaceful around here with the woods you have," V said as she unconsciously rubbed her wrist exposing a glimpse of a scar. "Sorry. I usually keep them covered-" she was cut off by Jean.  
"It's fine I have scars too," Jean said trying to calm the girl down.

**Please drop me a review or PM on which brother(s) you want in the story an I do have have a poll up on my profile**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bawa weep grana weep ninny bon. Thank you my readers for reading it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**I will just issue a warning right now the flashback does include the death of a character and is dark again so read at your own risk. **

* * *

"What're yours from?" V demanded harshly as she roughly tugged her sleeve down to cover her scars.  
"You really want to know? Meet me at lunch on the roof, there's an access ladder that you can use you can also meet my other friends," Jean said cryptically.  
"Yeah okay," V said as she looked up at the clock.  
**_At lunch_**  
"Hey girls there might be another girl joining our lunch group," Jean yaks as she climbed onto the roof.  
"I hope she isn't like the other one," the girl with raven hair grumbled.  
"No Skyler, she isn't like Annie. She is like us, bitter about hers," Jean said as she looked around before pulling out her blade. "You know what will happen if she joins?" Jean asked with a sad smile.  
"We'll finally be like we were before Nekoda, left us" Jean said as she remembered the last night how she attempted to save Nekoda while she bled out in her arms and the others were on their way.  
**_Flashback_****  
****_It was a nice summer night, the stars shone brightly with the moon gone when suddenly Jean was brought out of her thoughts be a weak knock on he door. "Who is it," she demanded as she opened the door to reveal a bloody form.  
"Jean I need your help," Nekoda's voice startled Jean as she looked up while holding her abdomen.  
"Oh my Primus who did this to you," Jean gasped as she lifted Nekoda onto her shoulder, carried her into her house, and set her on the couch. "Mom I need the first aid supplies now!" Jean screamed a little fearful at the amount of blood Nekoda was losing.  
"What's wro-ng?" her mom asked as she came down the stairs with the first aid kit to the scene that you would see in a movie or something in the hood. "Nekoda. What-Who did this?" she asked as she brought the kit over and helped Jean take off her shirt to see the damage.  
"Mom call the hospital and the girls," Jean said as her eyes took on a steely look while she took out the rubbing alcohol and cleaned Nekoda's wound causing her to hiss in pain. "I know if hurts but you have to stay with me," she said as she put a pad of sterile cotton on the wound and put a little pressure on it as she started to wrap around Nekoda's midsection.  
Nekoda suddenly put her hand on Jeans stopping her, "Stop. I know I won't make it," she said as she coughed up a little blood.  
"Don't talk like that," Jean said as she starred to cry her tears mixing with Nekoda's blood.  
"Dad came home drunker usual," she whispered as she started to slip.  
"NEKODA NO!" Jean wailed as she watched the life fade from her friend's eyes_****.  
****_End Flashback_**  
"Ean...Jean. Come back to reality" Skyler said waving her hand in front of Jeans face until she came back and the glazed look disappeared from her eyes.  
"Jeez you'd think that I wouldn't do that anymore," Jean tried to joke as she shook her head.  
"Jean stop pretending. You've been more closed up since Nekoda died," the brunet said as she gave Jean a knowing look.  
"Talia I'm fine," Jean lied. "V over here," she suddenly called glad for the distraction.  
Little did any of the girls know about a tall, pale, and thin visitor who was hiding just outside of the fence in the trees. '_How does she keep going? Though this would help explain why she doesn't show many emotions, better than how she got her first scars_,' Slenderman thought to himself as he teleported away. "I will see you again Jean," he whispered into the now vacant air.

* * *

**I still have the votes going so please leave a review PM or check out my poll for the brother(s) you want. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bawa weep grana weep ninny bon. Thank you my loyal readers I now have the answers I have been waiting for the three brothers will be in the story. **

"Nice little meeting place you've got here," Nekoda said sarcastically as she walked over. "I'm guessing they are the friends you want me to meet after the story behind my scars?" Nekoda asked as she gestured to Skyler and Talia.  
"You have something to say about my friends?" Jean demanded.  
"No it's just that do you all have sort of bad experience resulting in scars?" V asked.  
"Yep look at these," Talia said pulling her hoodie off exposing the bare skin not covered by her crop top. "The story isn't nearly as good as Jean's is or what Nekoda's was," Talia said while smiling sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

"She came to my house with her gut slashed open because her dad got violent when he ended up drunk and he was drunk off his ass that night, she bled out in my arms" Jean said through the lump in her throat. "He's in prison now," she said bitterly.  
"Where did she live?" V asked suddenly nervous again.  
"8008 Vixen Way," Jean said receiving a startled gasp from V.  
"T-That's where I live," V said in a shaky voice.  
"Well. Do you think that you can stick with us here?" Jean demanded flicking out her switch-blade.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update lately the way I want to, but my mom took away my iPod which has most of my story on it. So now I have to use my tablet.**

"W-What do you need the blade for," V nervously asked eying the blade untrusting.

"You only need to willingly take one more scar, this scar unites you with us," Jean said rolling up her sleeve exposing a circle within a square, but one of the corners seemed burned the others also exposed the same markings. "You will replace Nekoda in the square, the process is practically painless," Jean said as her hand shot out and gripped V wrist in a vise like grip. "Do you accept?" she demanded looking into Nekoda's eyes intently like she was searching for something.


	20. Chapter 20

**My entire family is sick, but all I have is allergies. This means that I don't feel the greatest and that I have some trouble breathing cause I also have light asthma, so I might only get to update every other day or something like that. Please continue to leave reviews, I want to know how I'm doing and I can deal with flames so if you seriously despise it tell me and I can make it not so unpleasant for you.**

"If it means that I also gain some protection from people at this school I'm in, as long as you don't do anything wierd," V said a slight gleam in her eyes as she eyed the blade in Jean's hand. "I accept," he said as she held out her arm.

"Then it shall be done," Jean said before she quickly created the pattern on Nekoda's forearm with quick, expert cuts. "Now for the burning she said as she pulled out a rag before dousing it in rubbing alcohol and tying it around Nekoda's new cuts causing her to hiss in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am super sorry for not updating, but I have finally returned after school decided to throw random slag my way. I am pleased to say that I have been able to work on this.**

**Just a warning, I am going to be using Cybertronian (Transformers) slang/words so I will be putting the translations at the bottom.**

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

"Jean don't go into those woods, there's a kidnapper in there," Talia said grabbing Jeans arm as she tried to walk into the woods.

"Seriously Talia. I know these woods, I could ditch anyone in them. Besides it's not that far to my house," Jean said slightly annoyed by her friend's overreaction. "Jeez you can be such a sparkling at times," Jean scoffed as she yanked her arm out of Talia's grip and walked off into the woods leaving Talia behind. "Jeez… It's not like I met a killer or anything…" she trailed off as she remembered a few days ago when she met that creature. '_Slag what was the things name…Skinnyman…no…Tallman…nope…Slenderman.'_ "That's it he called himself Slenderman!" Jean happily exclaimed before she got the funny feeling that she was being watched.

"I see you have returned," the Slenderman said choosing to remain hidden.

"Don't tell me… it's Slenderman," Jean said as she spun in a circle trying to find him. "Okay I know we got off on a bad foot, so can we start over 'cause I do use these woods to get home most days," Jean said to seemingly nothing.

"Why do you wish for us to reintroduce ourselves?" he asked as her as she turned aroud and started walking backwards. He teleported behind her causing her to bump into him and let out a small yelp like one would expect a puppy to make. "Did I scare you?" he asked chuckling at her reaction causing her spin around to face him huffing in annoyance.

"You didn't scare me you startled me," Jean growled annoyed at the obvious smirk in his voice. "So…you willing to re introduce ourselves. We got off on the wrong foot," she said as she absent-mindedly rubbed her neck exposing a fading bruise.  
"Very well. Ladies first," he said gesturing to her.

"Fine… My name is Jean, I am a Transformers fangirl…I dont trust people easily, comes from being raped at school," Jean said rolling up her sleve a little showing her scars. "The bastards cut me up so now I carry my own in self-defense," she said her voice quaking a little.

"I already know about the boys as well as Nekoda," he said earning a small growl from Jean as she swung her fist at him.

"How in the Pit do you know about them!" she cried tears forming in her eyes as she continued to punch him in the legs, since it was all she could reach. "Did you read my mind?"

"Yes. Now I would suggest that you cease hitting my legs," he said as he allowed a few of his tentacles to emerge.  
"How dare you! You bastard!" she screamed as she pulled out her blade. "How can you just go around reading people's' minds!" she continued to scream until something black smacked into her from behind causing her to stumble forward and fall face first into a tree-root, splitting her lip.  
"Nice job Jean. You let the daemon out," she grumbled as she stood up and licked the blood off of her lip. "Sorry you had to see that side of me," she apologized as she felt her lip to see the damage. "I have many inner daemons. I try to keep them in, but sometimes they break out," she said sniffing back a few tears before they could fall.

"Why do you cry little one," Slenderman suddenly asked in a soothing voice as he crouched down to her level while sliding his long, cool fingers under her chin; proceeding to tilt her chin up to where he could look at her face.

"I hate feeling weak," she said as she pulled her face away from his hold. "So do I get to learn anything about you other than what I've observed?" she asked as she dropped her backpack before sitting down and leaning against it. "I've already figured out that your the kidnapper of these woods.  
Though why? That's what I don't know."

"You're quite smart for one who tries to avoid most interactions," he observed as he continued to crouch in front of her.  
"What can I say. Most people piss me off, but that doesn't mean that I can't observe them and learn," Jean said relaxing as she reclined further into her backpack.

"I have a question for you. Why do you feel so relaxed around me after our last encounter and what you know about me?" he asked perplexed by her behavior.

"I can't describe it, but your presence like now makes me feel safe," she said as she waited fo him to respond only for him to teleport away. "Well he's an afthat," she grumbled as she started to get up only for a red rose to be thrown in front of her. "Lovely," she said as she took out her rubbing alcohol before dumping some on it and lighting it on fire with some of her handy matches. "That ought to be a lesson to dumb afts," she said as she stepped over the ashes and walked home.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"Seriously Slendy, you wanted her to burn my poor rose didn't you. You think she can be a good proxy and survive with us longer than the last few don't you," a figure that looked much like Slenderman, but wearing a trench coat, fedora, and boots, complained.

"Offender. Back off or you will not want to return to the clearing tonight," Slenderman said as he walked off turning his back on the other.

"What would Splendor and Trender say about this!" the one addressed as Offender shouted causing Slenderman to stiffen.

"They will find out when I return to the clearing," he said in more of a growl than anything else.

"Fine I see that I should lay off, but don't be surprised if they don't like her. I seriously don't already," Offender said as she walked off in the opposite  
direction of Slenderman.

* * *

sparkling- child (young)

slag- shit

Pit- hell

afthat- asshat

afts- asses

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading my faithful readers and plese anyone drop me a review/PM I don't care I will get back to you if I see it as worthy. And as always follow/fav...If you feel like it.**


End file.
